With optical connectors, each connector element has a coupling face which includes the terminations of optical conductors, e.g. optical fibers, of a cable which is coupled to the connector element. The optical terminations which can also consist in respective optical systems associated with each optical fiber, they are disposed in the connection face, and they are accurately positioned relative to the body of the connector. To make a connection, it is naturally necessary to position the two connector elements accurately relative to each other in such a manner as to end up with accurate positioning of the optical terminations themselves.
The optical terminations are present in exactly the same manner in each of the two connector elements, so it is advantageous to provide means for mechanically linking and positioning the two connector elements relative to each other that are of the hermaphrodite type, i.e., as already mentioned, of the type in which both connector elements, and in particular their mechanical coupling elements, are completely identical. It will be understood that it is possible in this way to reduce costs since then all of the connector elements mounted at the ends of cables can be identical.